I knew I loved you before I met you
by stella8h8chang
Summary: Just a little bit of fluffy holiday cheer about Ron Weasley's fifth birthday, and the girl who helped him find his way out of a scary situation - getting lost in IKEA. Hey, it happened to my brother when he was five!


_**A/N: The amount of silly stories (or "fluffiness") I've uploaded lately is frightening. But since my FFNet account just had its 5****th**** birthday, I had two options. Spork myself – because everyone should be able to not take themselves too seriously, and because the first fic I ever uploaded here was an example of how NOT to write fic– or write another fic. The sporking unfortunately did not get very far, because re-reading the pages of "Harry Potter and the Heir of Atlantis" and being reunited with my Mary-Sue OC made my eyes bleed. **_

_**So with the one day between my exams and my Hong Kong trip, I thought I'd write a bit about the 5****th**** birthday of one of our most beloved characters, and at the same time get over my mortal fear of writing anything involving The Golden Trio that developed after I suddenly realised how bad "Atlantis" was. **_

_**Also, while I was studying, this particular song came on, and I thought it might make a nice framework for a story (it came out in 2000, when I've decided Ron and Hermione got married). ****I don't own Savage Garden, or "I Knew I Loved You", or JKR, or her characters****.**_

* * *

**"I Knew I Loved You"**

For his fifth birthday, Ronald Weasley's mother and father had suggested the family take a field trip to London. Really, all Mr Weasley intended to do was to spend several hours in IKEA, as he was fascinated by the "self-assembling" furniture which had become popular with British muggles. The Weasleys, of course, were a family of wizards and witches, and so little Ron had never walked out the front door of The Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. But today, after stepping through their Floo-networked fire, they turned their backs on Diagon Alley and headed down several streets, guided by a map Mr Weasley had "borrowed" from his office at the Ministry of Magic.

Oblivious to the people around them who were shaking their heads and muttering, "_Tourists!_", all seven Weasleys – Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny (for Bill and Charlie were at school) – made their way to the nearest IKEA furniture store.

What Ron liked best was the bed which was decorated so that it looked like a _car_. Ron had heard all about _cars _from his father. As muggles could not use broomsticks to get from one place to another, they had invented these _cars_, these great big steel boxes with wheels attached and seats inside.

"Come on, Ron, it's time to go, we need to catch up with Daddy, he's gotten lost among the toilet seats, bath plugs and taps," called Mrs Weasley.

Ron's older brother, George, saw the young boy's long face and asked him what was wrong.

"I wanted to stay with the car," said Ron sadly.

"I'll distract mum," said Fred, George's twin. "And then you can go and have another look."

Fred and George went up to Mrs Weasley, and tugged at her hands. "Mum, can we have that seahorse-shaped lamp? _It would look brilliant next to..._"

Once his mother's back was turned, Ron spun around and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to remember _exactly_ where he'd seen the bed shaped like a car. He rounded a corner, and he came to some kind of fenced-off area full of toys. There was no-one there, except for a small, brown-haired girl who was wearing a sailor dress and doing a jigsaw puzzle.

Ron kept on walking. Frantically he searched all around for the car, but to no avail. He was about to sit down and cry, when he turned around and saw the brown-haired girl standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Hello," said the girl. "Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!" shouted Ron.

"Where's your mummy?"

"Where's yours?" snapped Ron.

"My mummy and daddy left me in the playroom while they went off to look at things for the kitchen," she said calmly. "You look lost. Are you lost?"

Ron could not bear to lie to her any longer. "Yes," he said. "And I'm scared, because my mummy and daddy are a witch and a wizard, and we come from another world, and they might go back there and leave me behind here, and I'll be stuck here with all of you muggles!"

The girl, whose name was Hermione, bit her lip thoughtfully. She was only five-and-a-half, but rather clever for her age, so she knew what the word "gullible" meant. On the other hand, half of her friends at school made-believe they were fairies, princesses, mermaids, or a combination of all three, so she supposed he was just like them. _Melodramatic_, her parents called those girls at the Prep.

"My name's Hermione," she said. "Not 'Muggles'! And where did you last see your parents?"

"I'm not sure," said Ron. "I just know Daddy was looking at taps."

"Oh, come on, you know, that must be _in the bathroom section!_" said Hermione. "I know this place inside-out – I'll show you."

"But won't you get in trouble for leaving the playroom?" asked Ron.

"My parents know I'm clever," she said, as if that was a good enough answer.

Ron followed Hermione past the countless chairs, tables and shelves that were scattered around the store. Eventually they came to a section full of mirrors, sinks and cupboards.

"Mummy!" cried Ron. He was so relieved that he ran over to Mrs Weasley and gave her a huge hug. Thank goodness the brown-haired girl had found him and led him back to his family before they went back to Diagon Alley and were gone forever!

"Ron! We've been so worried – where have you been? We thought you'd gone to find your father – we were about to try to find you using a –" She stopped when she saw Hermione.

"It's all right," said Hermione. "I've been to IKEA a thousand times. I could never get lost here."

"Well, thank you, young lady," said Mr Weasley. "You're a very clever…"

But he was interrupted by nine-year-old Percy Weasley, who asked "and where are _your_ mum and dad?"

"They're off buying a _kitchen shelving unit_," she replied. "They usually let me stay in the playroom while they're shopping here." She looked at the Minnie Mouse watch on her wrist. "And I know I'm clever. Half-past three," she said. "On second thoughts, I'd better get back there; they might be looking for me or something. Goodbye, Ron."

And with that, she was gone.

"_I love you, Hermione_," Ron thought.

* * *

**"_There's just no rhyme or reason,__  
Only this sense of completion.  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
__I'm searching for – I think I've found my way home_**

**_I know that it might sound more than a little…crazy, but I believe_**

**_I knew I loved you before I met you.  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
I knew I loved you before I met you –  
I have been waiting all my life_**

**_A thousand angels dance around you;  
I am complete now that I've found you"_**

**_(__Savage Garden__ – I Knew I Loved You – 2000)_**


End file.
